Lips Of An Angel
by xodreamalittledreamxo
Summary: One year after Edward left, Bella finally decided that it was time to move on. She marries, sees Edward, and convinces him it's time for him to move on as well. Now when Bella finds out a truth about her new husband, it brings Edward and Bella to meet again after 3 more years of not seeing each other. Better than sounds. Inspired by Lips of An Angel.
1. Prologue Part 1

**BPOV**

****It was the happiest day of my life. I think. The only bad thing about it was that when I imagined myself getting married, I thought it would be with Edward. But no, it was with the man I declared my love to: Dylan.

I loved Dylan more than anything. But I don't think we will ever have the same connection as me and Edward did. It's been a year and a half since Edward left. And it was very rarely that a day would go by where I didn't think about him.

I was in a separate room from the others in the church with Dylan's sister and my maid of honor, Meagan. She was helping me get ready for my wedding that was starting in 20 minutes.

"You look beautiful Bella," She said once I was finished getting dressed. "Like an angel."

"Thanks Meagan," I answered. "I don't think that I would've gotten through certain things without you." And I meant it. Her and Dylan were pretty much the only people who I could trust apart from my family. I told them everything about Edward and what him and his family did to me and my other past relationship with Jeremy who I found out had cheated on me. I even told them that I did still love Edward and I missed him and wanted to see him just one more time. Thankfully Dylan understood my reasoning and didn't get mad when I said that. That was one thing I loved about Dylan was that he was understanding.

"No problem Bella," She smiled, "I enjoy listening to people. That's why I'm a therapist. I listen to my patients and give them advise."

I smiled. Charlie knocked on the door and Meagan opened it.

"Oh my goodness Bella," He stood there in amazement looking at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

I stood up my ball gown swaying.** (link: ) **My hair in an up-do with a little bit of hair over my shoulder **(** ** . ) **I hooked my arm around Charlie's and he started to lead to the entrance of the church. The doors opened and Meagan and her date started down. Me and Charlie followed soon after.

I locked eyes with my future husband and stared deeply into his eyes. When we reached him, Charlie put my hand in his and Dylan and I looked at each other. We said our vows and everybody headed outside to the reception congratulating us. We had our first dance together and the father daughter dance.

"I have a present for you." Dylan said while we were dancing.

"What?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"Come on." He pulled me away from the reception and into the woods that were near the church. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing the heels I was wearing earlier or else I would have fallen. We walked for a while and then stopped.

"Well?" I asked.

"Wait here." He said. I had a panicked expression on my face. "Don't worry Babe. I won't strand you in the middle of the woods. Just wait here for a moment." He kissed me and turned to walk back towards the church.

I looked around for a minute waiting for something to happen.

"Bella."

I didn't think I would ever hear that voice ever again. I turn around. "Edward?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**I hope you guys liked it. It's only my 2nd story so it you haven't checked out my other story please check it out.(Drugs, Drinking, and Abusive Boyfriends)**

**REVIEW!**

**~xodreamalittledreamxo**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I didn't get to finish the last chapter. I was tight on schedule. So I just decided to have 2 parts to the prologue. **

****_Previously:_

_I looked around for a minute waiting for something to happen._

_"Bella."_

_I didn't think I would ever hear that voice ever again. I turn around. "Edward?"_

**BPOV**

****"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm in a little shock right now but I'm doing ok." I said. "Obviously since I am married now." I did an awkward laugh then looked down. I looked back up and saw his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. We could still hear the music that was playing.

"Of course." I said taking his hand. "I still suck at it though. If you saw me and Dylan pretty much just swayed to the music."

"Then I guess we'll have to relive the past." He lifted me up so that I was on his toes. I tried to step down. "No, no, no. You're staying." I looked up in his eyes and smiled. "I've missed that smile of yours. Not a day has gone by where I didn't picture it in my mind."

I looked down laughing since I knew I was blushing. "Don't try to hind yourself from me Bella." He said putting his finger under my chin lifting my head up. "You're beautiful and you deserve to have people tell you."

I looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over. I had missed him so much doing the same he said. Not having a day go by without picturing his face.

"You're not the one supposed to be crying Bella." He said wiping my cheeks dry. "It's the happiest day of your life."

"I know," I hesitated. "I just. . ." I sigh. "I just really missed you and I feel really weird that our reunion is at my wedding." More tears escape my eyes.

"Don't feel awkward. You should just know that I'm happy for you. Now I get to know that you're happy with who you turned out to be with. And I need to explain some things to you."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Why I left." He breathed out.

"You don't need to explain Edward really."

"Yes I do. And there's nothing you can say that's going to stop me." I could tell that he was serious about telling me.

"Okay."

"Well to start off, I only left because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. Not the other way around like I said it was. Pretty much everything I said that night was a lie. I left so that you could have a chance at a happy human life with someone that deserves you. You're too good for me. I've done many bad things in my life and you don't deserve to be around somebody like that. You deserve somebody good and you have found it. With Dylan."

My eyes were watering and Edward put his hand to my face. "I never stopped loving you Bella."

"Then why did you say that you didn't love me anymore?"

"Because I thought that if you thought I have moved on then you would too. But apparently it didn't work for a long time. But I'm proud of you Bella. Really." He leaned in and kissed my cheek very close to my lips. I wanted to turn my head and kiss his just once more. I was craving it so much that I lost control and I did turn my head. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but just a little peck. He pulled away once he realized what was happening.

"No Bella." He closed his eyes. "We can't. It's too late for us." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I know," I said looking down. "I just wanted one more reminder of what used to be."

He looked at me and lifted my head up. "Why are you so embarrassed around everyone?" He laughed making me laugh.

"I don't know really. There's just something about you I guess."

"So it's my fault?"

"I don't know." I chuckled.

"You seem to not know the answers to a lot of things." I could feel his arms tighten around me. "It's time for us to part now Bella." He pulled away.

"Why?" I asked with my eyes watering.

"Your husband had come to claim you again."

I turned around to see nothing.

"I don't see him."

"Just wait."

"Well while we're waiting for him to get back," I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tighter than I had ever hugged anyone ever.

"Have a good life Bella." I could feel him pushing him away. "Just know that I never stopped loving you and I never will stop."

"I love you too Edward just please promise me that now you'll try to move on like I have?" I whispered and snuck a quick peck on his lips before he pulled away and the last thing I saw of him were his glittering eyes.

Once he was gone I started crying and felt a hand touch mine. I turned around and saw Dylan. I ran into his arms throwing my arms around him sobbing into his chest.

"Shh Bella," He said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes dry. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing a whole lot of make up tonight. "I shouldn't be crying."

"No Bella it's okay, really. I don't mind. You've been through a lot and this is the least I could have done." I pulled away to look at his face.

"You really do like spoiling me don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It's part of my job description." He laughed me joining along. I leaned up to kiss him and our lips moved in sync. "We better be getting back before anyone starts to notice we were gone."

"Alright." I gave him one more light peck on the lips and we started to walk back to the reception. I turned back one more time and saw Edward behind a tree. "I love you." I mouthed to him.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. Me and Dylan walked back to the party and then left for our honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_3 years later_

The past few years have been amazing. I was married to my handsome husband and life was perfect for us. I worked for a journalism company and Dylan worked as an engineer. He was currently at work and I had the day off. I was watching the daily news when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello yes. Is Dylan there?" It was a lady on the other line.

"No he is at work at the moment," I said confused. This lady didn't sound like an ordinary business woman. "Do you want to leave a message?"

"No, no. I'll just call back later. Goodbye." I didn't even have enough time to say bye back because she had already hung up.

"Weird." I said. I would have to ask Dylan if he knew who this person was and why they were calling. I decided to let it drop for now and went back to watching tv.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Dylan on the phone. "Yes." . . . . "I understand." . . . . "But you can't just be calling here if you're not 100% sure whether I'm home or not." . . . . "Ok. I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up. I decided to pretend that I was still asleep in hopes that he would say who was on the phone. I heard Dylan walk over to me. "Hey Bella." He shook my shoulder. "Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes.

"Hey," I said trying to sound tired. "Somebody called for you earlier. I don't know who it was but it was some lady."

"Yeah I know." He said stroking my hair. "She called back just a minute ago. It was just my boss's assistant. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

He swooped me up into his arms bridal style and started kissing me. We both laughed and he carried me up to our bedroom. I had my arms wrapped around him the entire time. He put us down on the bed and our make out session became love making.

**DPOV**

I came home to find my beautiful Bella sleeping on the couch. I was about to go over to her when my phone rang. It was Samantha.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe. I tried calling earlier to invite you over for a little game but instead your wife's voice came on the other line." She said seducingly.

"Why did you try to call here?" I asked a little irritated. I walked over to the kitchen so that I didn't wake Bella.

"I wanted to invite you over like I said."

"Yes-"

"I just wanted to see you."

"I understand."

"Then why does it seem like you don't?" I hated fighting with her.

"But you can't just be calling here if you're not 100% sure whether I'm home or not."

"Alright but I got to go to work. I'll see you later?"

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up. I went over to Bella to wake her up. "Hey Bella." I shook her shoulder. "Bella wake up." She opened her eyes.

"Hey," She said sounding tired. "Somebody called for you earlier. I don't know who it was but it was some lady."

"Yeah I know," I stroked her hair. "She called back just a minute ago. It was my boss's assistant. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok." She replied. I swooped her up in my arms bridal style and started kissing her. I brought us up to our room and our make out session turned into making love. I hated lying to her but sometimes it was necessary. I hated cheating on her even more though.

* * *

**Well? Do you like it? REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I have just been so busy and had a bad case of a little something called writer's block. But I'm here now so continue on reading!**

* * *

**EPOV**

3 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen her. My beautiful Bella. Even though I had no right calling her mine, she was still mine to begin with.

Lucy came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. She had only a towel on and she was still dripping wet. Her wet, long, blonde hair cascaded down her back as she smiled at me, walking to the closet. I smiled back and then the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Bella.

"Honey why you calling me so late?" I had just realized it was past midnight.

"I need to talk to you." She seemed upset about something. Something must have happened with Dylan or else she would be talking to him about her problems. Not that I'm complaining about anything.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." Lucy had walked back into the bathroom, fully dressed, to blow dry her hair. She hates sleeping while her hair is still wet.

I hear Bella sobbing through the phone.

"Honey why you crying is everything okay?" I look behind my shoulder to see Lucy still in the bathroom. "I gotta whisper because I can't be took loud."

"Why?" I can hear in her voice that it took everything in her to get that out.

"Well, my girls in the next room." There was a moment of silence.

"Do you miss me?" She seriously had no faith in our love. Of course I missed her. More than anything in the world.

"Sometimes I wish she was you."

"Edward," She sighed, "You can't say that."

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel." And I meant every word I was saying to her.

She gives a sad laugh. I can obviously tell she's hurting.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight."

"I've dreamt of you lately." I smiled.

"Does he know your talking to me?"

"No but-"

"Will it start a fight?"

"Does she know you're talking to me?" She was mocking me now.

"No I don't think she was a clue."

"Well I need to tell you why I called you now."

"What happened sweet heart?" I knew he did something and it was bothering me that I didn't know. I guess it had been my fault I didn't know yet because of all the talking I was doing.

She hiccuped before answering. "He..."

* * *

**BPOV**

_Earlier that day_

I had had such a busy and long day at work today. My journalism company was letting a lot of people off and I was scared that I was going to be one of those people. Only the really good employees were going to stay, I noticed as half the workers weren't there and their offices were empty. All I wanted do now was to go home to my handsome husband and relax with him for the rest of the night.

I had called Dylan earlier to tell him that I wasn't going to be home til later. It was only 8:00 and I had already gotten bored at work. Even when I was doing everything I possibly could to do more to try to keep my job.

I pulled up to our driveway and saw another car in the driveway. I figured Dylan had had some friends come over to keep himself occupied.

I walked into the house, putting my keys into the bowl by the front door. I heard moaning and groaning coming from our bedroom. I walk up there and the door is open. I walk in and see Dylan on top of somebody and they were both naked making out. No, not making out, but having sex!

"Dylan!" I yelled my eyes watering and tears spilling over.

He turned his head and saw me standing there. He jumped off the naked woman standing beside the bed.

"Bella," He said surprised. "I can explain,"

"No need to," I said, "I've seen enough to come to my own conclusions," I ran back down the stairs, tears in my eyes, and ran to my car driving off.

I didn't know where I was going to go so I went to a hotel. I must've been driving forever because it was past midnight. I got a room, picked up the phone, and dialed Edward's number. I had memorized it just in case. It was a good thing I had.

He answered the phone surprised I called. We talked for a couple minutes before I had to tell him why I called him.

"He cheated on me Edward," I sobbed until he spoke again.

"Bella," He began, "where are you right now? I'm coming to get you."

* * *

**Once again guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. But please just bear with me guys.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
